Computer software in the form of application programs may be distributed to consumers through online storefronts or libraries that are accessible by consumers via communication networks such as the Internet. Some application programs request data from information services that run on remote servers to provide functionality. However, these application programs may suffer degraded operation if these information services are no longer responsive to the application programs or no longer provide suitable responses to requests made by the application programs. For example, a software developer may discontinue support for an application program some time after the application program has been made available to consumers through online storefronts or libraries. Following such discontinuation of support, consumers that have purchased these application programs, may find that the application programs suffer from degraded operation. Further, other consumers may unknowingly purchase an application for which support has been discontinued, only to find that it does not work properly.